Rain Drop's
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: I see his back outlined by the moonlight. If someone would have told me that I would have been watching over Kio I wouldn’t have believed them. I am always the one hurt yet here I am watching over a hurt Kio. Male on Male. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Loveless so all the lawyers must now leave! Pleases Leave a Review! I'll love you forever if you do!J

Paring: Kio and Soubi

Warning: Mentions of rape so this is clearly rated MA

Summery: I see his back outlined by the moonlight. If someone would have told me that I would have been watching over Kio I wouldn't have believed them. I am always the one hurt yet here I am watching over a hurt Kio.

Rain Drop's

Chapter 1

Soubi's pov:

I see what I soon hope to be my lovers back as he turns over in bed. I don't know why but before this happened I never thought that Kio could get hurt. I know that's not logical but he always just seemed invisible to me. He was always the one taking care of me when I got hurt. I never thought that, that roll would be reversed yet here I am watching over him as it storms outside. I also can't remember the last time I cried and yet as I wait for him to awake from this sleep I feel tears running down my cheeks. I still don't really even understand what happened. It just started out with Kio bumping into me and….

--flashback--

Soubi nearly falls over as Kio run's into him. "Oh I'm so sorry Soubi I didn't see you there." Kio said.

"It's fine. So what are you getting for dinner tonight?

"Umm…well I wont be home tonight so you can just grab whatever you want." Kio said.

You could see Soubi's eyebrow rise. "And just where might you be going?" He asked.

"Well I just have something I have to do maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he fiddled with a piece of hair. He Then left saying he had to go. 'Your such a bad liar Kio-Chan.' thought Soubi as he followed Kio from a distance. Yet nothing would prepare him for what he was about to witness.

They had been walking for about 20minutes when Kio finally turned into what seemed like a abandoned apartment building. He went in the front door and Soubi snuck in after him. It surprised him that it was furnished after all. Yet what surprised him the most was the fist that struck Kio. He gasped, luckily no one heard it. He couldn't believe it! That man was beating Kio to a bloody pulp! He wanted to just go there and kill the man but he knew better than to do that. Kio would hate him if he tried to defend him. So he just hid around the corner and watched when that man did IT.

He had actually let his pants drop and then pulled down Kio's pants and pushed in. Soubi stood there frozen in shock while that man raped Kio. He only snapped out of it when he felt wetness on his cheeks. He lifted a finger up to catch a tear drop. He then shook his head as he heard Kio scream. He ran out there and punched the man in the face. Then turned around and took off his coat and put it around Kio. He bent down and picked Kio up.

"If you know what's good for you, you wont try to stop me." He said in a calm voice. Then he proceeded to leave. Kio looked up at him and muttered something before he passed out in Soubi's arms. Right then Soubi realized why it hurt him so much when Kio got hurt. He was in love with Kio. Then it started to rain.

He made Soubi cry twice as much today then he had in his entire life. When he got home with him he washed Kio off and wrapped up all his wounds in bandages. He then laid Kio down on the bed and waited for him to wake up.

--end flashback--

I have been waiting by the window for over three hours and have no idea what to do. I just want Kio to fix it, but now he's hurt. I cant stop thinking that if maybe I went out there and stopped it that Kio would be alright. I want him to wake and say everything is ok. I don't normally have to do anything like this Kio is always the one to take care of me when things like this happen. I hear him moan so I go to his side

"Kio how are you?" I ask him. He just looks at me. Ok bad question duh! "What I mean is, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I'm fine Soubi." He says "Really I am!" He adds when I just stair at him.

Kio you were…" I start but don't get to finish as Kio cuts me off.

"Look I'm not some virgin! I admit I don't like the fact that that happened but what can I do?!" He demands. I don't say anything because he's right there's not much we can do.

He sighs and says "look I just want to forget the whole thing even happened." I just look away. "Why don't you get some more rest?" I ask him as I stand up to leave. He catches my hand and mumbles "Don't leave yet please." I was shocked to say the least.

"Don't you want to be alone?" I ask dumbly.

Kio pov:

"Not really I'd rather have you around me." I catch myself saying before I can stop myself. I cant believe I just asked him to stay with me like a kid! Well he smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. I shocked myself again by moving closer to him. What am I doing? I think! Of all the things… I was just raped and now I'm cuddling my Soubi. Wait what? My? Since when is he my Soubi? Then I remember seeing him crying because I was hurt. I guess that's when he became my Soubi I think as I begin to drift off to sleep. I think I hear him say 'I Love you' but I cant be for sure and it seems like too much an effort to open my heavy eyes just to find out. I'll just ask him tomorrow I decide before I finally drift back into oblivion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I know I haven't written in awhile so I made you'd this fic in hopes you'd forgive my lack of constant writing. Please review. Go on click the purple button you know you want to! Clicking it and leaving a review will help me write a next chapter and we all know you want to know if Kio and Soubi finally get together. If you see any mistakes please forgive me I don't have a beta. Oh and if there a little out of character I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Loveless so all the lawyers must now leave! Pleases Leave a Review! I'll love you forever if you do!J

Paring: Kio and Soubi

Warning: Mentions of rape so this is clearly rated MA

Summery: I see his back outlined by the moonlight. If someone would have told me that I would have been watching over Kio I wouldn't have believed them. I am always the one hurt yet here I am watching over a hurt Kio.

Rain Drop's

Chapter 2:

I woke up with a bad neck ache. I must have fell asleep sitting up. I go to get up but there's a weight in my lap. I look down to see Kio's head laying in my lap. He was just laying there staring straight ahead. I wonder if what happened had finally caught up with him. He lifts his head and looks at me. "I'm sorry." He says. I must have looked confused or shocked or maybe it was both because he pointed at my coat which was on the floor.

"I got blood on your coat." He states. I shake my head and tell him not to worry about it.

"Look just go take a shower and I'll have something for you to eat when you get out." I say as I slide out from under him. All I really want to do is kiss him and make it all better but I don't think he'll let me do that. He just catches my hand again. "I don't want to be alone. I- I feel safe with you near me." He say's then looks away. Like hell I was going to leave him now. I nod my head and sit back down with him. I pull him into my lap and hold him. I whisper to him that I'll never let another person touch him.

We sat there all day. He said he wasn't hungry at lunch and dinner so we didn't eat. When the clock chimed 10 I looked at him sadly. "You know we cant hide here forever." I tell him softly. He tenses up.

"Why not?" He asks. "We don't have to leave every again. There's nothing but people who hurt others out there! So why, why do we have to go back out there. Why cant we just stay here. Together." His voice was choked by his tears when he said the last word.

It made me want to say we could stay there forever. That I'd always protect him. Yet I knew I couldn't do that. He was a painter. He would hate life if he was caged in a room for the rest of his life. I would thin most people would get board after some time in there but Kio always was stubborn. "We have to face the world sooner or later. After all we have class don't we." I say as gently as I can. He just starts to shake. After a few minutes I hear a sob so I pull him to me.

"We have to leave the room Kio, but I'll never be far away from you. I'll never let another touch you like that again. I swear I'll protect you Kio." I say as I kiss his forehead. He gasps and looks up. "Last night before I feel asleep I thought I heard you s-say that you loved me. Was I dreaming?" He asked. I hesitated to say yes. When I looked up he was looking away. "Kio I do love you and I always will, but you might get hurt if your with me." I say. He looks up at me angrily.

"I' get hurt regardless of wither I'm with you or not, incase you haven't noticed!" He yelled at me. I look away and so dose he. "I'm sorry." I mutter. He looks over at me. I gasp when I feel his hands on my face, turning my face to look at his.

"Don't be. Just say you'll be with me. I love you, I really do and even after what happened I know I can do anything that I have to as long as your beside me." He says then kisses me! I don't think this is how your suppose to act after what happened but I'm not complaining.

Kio's pov:

I just kissed him. OMG I just kissed Soubi! And he kissed back! I know I will have to get use to what happened to me but that's not Soubi's problem and he shouldn't have to deal with it. I was always good at just doing what I have to, to make it work and as long as he's at my side then I'll get through it. I just hope he'll still want to be with me after all I'm not his 'master'.

I pull away and my stomach growls. Soubi laughs and gets up saying he'll make me something to eat. I blush and look away mumbling a thank you. He just kisses my cheek and leaves the room. I go into the bath room to wash up some. When I come out I smell a tantalizing smell coming from the kitchen. I walk out there to see what he was making and smile when I see stake on the stove, a salad done, wine, and him putting potato's in the oven. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He jumps up then smiles when he sees me.

"Well I didn't get to take you out to dinner for our fist date but the food will be delouse anyway." he says. I smile and say I'm sure it will be. I walk over to him and just hug him.

Come what may, so long as he's with me I'll be able to handle anything. So long as I have my Soubi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I almost cried when I was writing this! I just had to write a happy ending after all I had hurt poor Kio. Well leave a review. If a lot of people want a sequel I might put one up about what there life is like in the future. Only if people review and tell me they want that though! I have no idea what I would title it though so if you review and say you want one. leave an title idea with it. When I get at least three different titles I'll put them up as a third chapter. Then we can have a poll as what the name should be. Oh and cookies to anyone who reviews!J


End file.
